Taken Advantage
by Misery Severity
Summary: Amy Rose borrowed money from Sonic, but she doesn't have enough to pay him back, so he decided to let her work for him as his personal maid for the week. To make matters worse for her, Sonic invited four of his friends over. Things turn out bad when they start taking advantage of the poor, innocent female hedgehog. Rate M for Mature and Sexual Themes.
1. Day 1- First Day

**A/N: Ok, I have to be brutally honest here. This is really, really, really my first time writing something- different. I was told that I should take a break writing my "usual depressing stuff", so I figured why not? This is not really my style, but I want to at least try it for once.**

**Reminder: Characters will be OOC (including Shadow) and it has graphic events in this story. However, just to be extra safe, I will try my best not to make it too graphic, so I won't offense other viewers.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**This has all five Amy-Rose-pairings: Sonamy, Shadamy, Silvamy, Scourgamy, and Manamy.**

* * *

Day 1- First Day

"Sonic, are you sure this is really… necessary?" Amy asks out-loud behind the closed bathroom door.

"Of course," Sonic answers as he is standing in front of the door, waiting for his girlfriend to finish, "you want to look professional, don't you?" There's a smirk on his face.

"What's so professional about this outfit? It's so—revealing." The pink hedgehog informs him.

"Hey, it's what all maids wear now these days. It's the new trend." Sonic lies while trying to hold back his laughter without letting Amy hear him.

About a month ago, Amy Rose was having some financial issues; with the economy going convoluted, she is unable to pay the remaining tuition for her college. She's already working, but unfortunately, her part-time job at a confectionery-bakery shop is only paying minimum wage for now.

The only person she can come to is her boyfriend, Sonic. He actually doesn't mind about letting Amy borrow money from him, he knows that education is a major priority for her, and he wanted to do what's best for her. Although—Amy does know that she's going to have to pay him back someday.

It's already been a month, and she doesn't have enough to pay back the loan. So—Sonic has a solution: he decided to let Amy work for him—as his own, personal maid for a week.

"I'm almost done, Sonic," Amy calls out once again.

"Okay," Sonic patiently answers. He waits in front of the bathroom for the next five minutes.

When the time has passed, Amy finally opens—but only ajar. She hides behind the door, feeling nervous and shy about the attire Sonic forced her to wear as she works. He takes a quick peek.

"What's wrong, honey?" Sonic asks her.

"It's just that—I—I—I don't know about this," She stammers."Are—are you sure you want to see me like this?"

"Positive," is his only answer. Still feeling tentative, Amy fully opens the door and steps out of the bathroom.

When he sees her in the French maid outfit he gave her—Sonic is stunned.

Amy's attire is black and white; the dress is sleeveless with thin straps and the skirt is very short, that whenever she bends down, her lower region reveals—without any coverage. The black dress has a thin white lacing on the V-neck and the bodice comes with a white satin bow and a tiny, white lacey apron tied around the waist. The little skirt has some kind of white petticoat underneath. For the accessories, Amy is also wearing a pair of transparent white knee-high socks each with black bows, a pair of black gloves with puffy lacings, a white headband with a small black ribbon, and a pair of black close-toed stilettos.

She tries to do a little pose for Sonic, but alas, she's too shy to do so. Sonic lets out a seductive facial expression.

"Hello, sexy lady," he growls, "rawr!" He has the sudden urge to pin her against the wall and—do something to her. However, he controls himself from doing so.

Seeing her boyfriend like that is making Amy feel more uncomfortable.

After a moment of staring at her—sexy appearance, Sonic clears his throat and he gives her the agenda.

"So Amy, here's what we're going to do. Each day this week, I'm assigning you which room you have to clean." He pulls out a piece of paper which is a to-do list for Amy. "For example, today is Sunday, and I just want you to do the laundry and organize the entire laundry room. Tomorrow, you're going to vacuum every carpet in the hallways. Tuesday, scrub the bathrooms. Wednesday, fix up everything in the living room. Thursday, wash all of the dishes in the kitchen and mop up the floors. Friday, clean and organize my bedroom and the guest rooms. And finally, on Saturday—is a surprise."

After reading the list, Sonic smirks as he refolds the paper and hands it to Amy.

She takes it. "What is it?" Amy asks inquisitively.

"I can't say. Otherwise, it won't be a surprise."

There's a silent moment between the couple. "And," Sonic finishes off, "after this week's all done, you will be off the hook and the debt will be paid off. Got it, babe?"

"Got it," she remarks. "So… should I start now?"

"Whenever you're ready."

While she takes off and with Sonic—in a perverted manner—watching her at the same time, Amy unfolds the list, but it slips off her hands and it drops onto the floor right in front of her.

"Damn," she inaudibly curses under her breath. Completely oblivious, she bends down to retrieve it—and her white panties are showing to Sonic. The view is really turning him on. He quickly gets closer to her.

The moment she gets the paper back into her hands, Sonic gives a quick slap to her bottom.

"Ah!" She shrieks and flinches straight up. She quickly turns to Sonic with a shocked expression in hers and deviousness in his. He chuckles.

"Sonic, what was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. I just tripped." He lies.

Amy turns back around and goes on her way to start her agenda. The male hedgehog watches her leave, mostly staring at how her end sways back and forth while she walks. He wolf-whistles at the view.

"This is going to be a special week," he says to himself.

Soon, the female hedgehog is already out of sight. Sonic takes out his mobile phone and he dials right away. The other end rings twice until someone picks up.

"Hey, Manic?" Sonic is calling his brother. "Bro, have I got a proposition for you! And I'm going to need you to call the rest of the guys for me." There's a hint of arrogance.

_Later…_

A couple of hours have already passed. Amy has done her first chore; she did Sonic's laundry, she folded and sorted them, and she has organized the entire shelves and supplies in the laundry room, precisely what Sonic says. When time passed, she became very exhausted.

She decided to take a nap on the sofa in the living room to regain her energy. Amy only slept for approximately forty to fifty minutes—while still in the uniform. During her doze, she heard someone giggling and whispering.

Someone is trying its best to hold back its laughter.

"Guys, shh…" another voice says in a whisper, also laughing too. "You're going to wake her up."

Amy moans quietly in her sleep. She's trying to go back to her nap, but it's complicated to do so because of the faint voices she hears behind her.

"My God, she's so sexy," a voice compliments.

"She's hot," another one says.

The female moans again and she stirs a little. Then, the voices have turn into some kind of whispering conversation. It's like a few people are asking one of them to do something, like a dare.

"Ok, ok," a husky voice answers, "I'll do it." He snickers.

At that moment, a face languidly brings itself closer to Amy's; its hot breath is warming up against her complexion and suddenly… its rough tongue starts to stroke onto her soft cheek.

Amy twitches and trembles at the sensation; she can also feel some kind of weight floating above her. She moans in complaint.

"Sonic, please. Don't." She lethargically demands.

"Think again, babe." The voice says.

Amy turns on her back and opens her eyes. Right in front of her—she jumps when she sees somebody else's façade up close.

"Holy—"she shrieks out as the weight, she just felt, gets off her and she moves up closer to an armrest where her head was resting on. It has come to realization.

"Scourge?!" She pants after screaming his name. Although, she notices that Scourge the Hedgehog is not alone.

The female glances behind him, and she perceives three more male hedgehogs sitting at the other end of the sofa: Shadow, Silver, and Manic; all four of them are smirking deviously. She's feeling really shocked and at the same time, embarrassed.

"What are you all doing here?!" she demands.

"We were just in the neighborhood and we thought it'd be nice to visit you," Manic lies.

"And Sonic is lucky enough to have such a sexy girlfriend, like you, to sleep on the couch in that attire," Scourge mischievously flirts as he pulls down his sunglasses.

Amy's heart is beating from the embarrassment, "SONIC!" she shouts his name.

It turns out that Sonic is already standing in the same room, "No need to shout, baby."

Amy quickly turns around on the sofa and she sees Sonic leaning against the wall right next to her; he has a smirk on his face. He has been watching the whole thing.

"Sonic," she exasperates, "I believe your friends and your brother are—"

"I know," he cuts her off, "_I _invited them over."

"What?!" the female is getting flummoxed, "why?"

The blue hedgehog gets closer to her and he grabs her chin. He chuckles, "I didn't want us to feel lonely while you work for me, so I asked them to come over and they actually don't mind staying over in my place for the entire week. You know, just to keep you company."

"Entire week?" Amy asks in confusion. "You mean… they're staying here for the next seven days?"

"You can say that," Sonic pauses as he lets go of her chin, "but don't worry, they won't do any harm on you. I swear." He strolls to the very center of the couch and sat down in between her and Scourge.

Right away, Amy gets off.

"Sonic, really. I—I don't think this is a good idea." The innocent female can see the mischievousness in all five guys' eyes. She already knows that this won't be a good week for her—she fears that they may… do things to her as they stay. She nervously asks, "Maybe we should call off this… debt, and I'll just wait until my next paycheck and—"

"Are you kidding?" Manic cuts her off, "and miss this chance to know you more? I don't think so!"

"Yeah, Rose." Shadow persuades her, "don't quit right now."

"And besides," Silver informs her, "That confetti bakery you're working at is not paying enough, is it?"

"It's _confectionery _bakery, Silver," Amy emphasizes to correct Silver, "and yes, I'm being temporarily paid in minimum wage. So, I'm not exactly too sure how much I'm going to get on my next—"

"So there you go!" Scourge encourages, "you should keep working this out."

"You heard them, Ames." Sonic says. "So—are you staying or quitting?"

With the boys staring at her, Amy takes her time to think about it. After a second, she sighs in reluctance,

"I'm staying."

They are all glad that she decided to persist, even though she's still worried about being around with them.

"That's my girl, Ames." Sonic remarks with enthusiasm, "Now, while you were napping, Manic here has drank a few too many beers and he kind of left a mess here in the living room." He points to the spot up front; there is a small pile of empty beer cans and a very little stain on the carpet. "Think you can clean it up for us, babe?"

Amy is disgusted at the uncouth sight and she quickly gazes at Manic.

"Heh," Manic shrugs, "it's a habit."

With only a little hesitation, Amy goes up to the clutter to clean it up. When she bends down to first pick up the cans, her pearly white panties begin to show—right in front of the guys.

All five couldn't help themselves from looking at her attractive slender figure. The urge is becoming uncontrollable for them to handle. There are constant, though inaudible, conversations—and some dirty comments—going on. Once again, Amy is too unaware to notice what's happening.

"Hey, Silver," Sonic whispers to the white hedgehog's ear, "You know what you should do? You should—"He whispers something inarticulate.

The second when Amy gets back up, Silver sneakily uses his telekinesis on her; the aquamarine-colored aura surrounds her panties and all of the sudden—the tiny article of clothing automatically drops to her ankles and pulls off.

"WHAT THE—?"

The fem-hedgehog lets out a horrific gasp when she felt something wrong. She looks down and she notices that her underwear has been taken off. Now—her rear end is revealing to them. She can also hear them rooting, whistling, and making more dirty comments at the visible sight.

Feeling extremely embarrassed and with her face blushing into scarlet, Amy quickly turns around while trying to pull down the short dress to cover herself up. She grabs her panties off the floor and scurries away into the nearest bathroom. Despite that, the whole gang is persistent.

Amy slams the door shut and locks it, so she can have more alone time to put her underwear back on.

"This is going to be a long week…" she says to herself.


	2. Day 2- Manic

Day 2- Manic

Today is Monday and according to Sonic, Amy has to vacuum every corridors and every other carpeting in the house. Doing this chore is really an annoyance for her because vacuuming is one thing that she despises to do. It's the sound that irritates her the most.

"God, this is a bunch of B.S." she mutters under her breath as she takes out the vacuum cleaner from the cleaning supply closet at the second floor.

Amy takes the piece of equipment and walks straight into Sonic's room since she decided to start with that first before doing the hallways. When she enters, she is disgusted to see a bunch of dust and dirt sitting all around.

"No wonder I don't like carpeting in my place," she whispers to herself. Amy takes the plug and inserts it in the nearest outlet in between the mahogany dresser and the doorway.

She starts right away the instant she turns it on. She vacuums every area there is; from beneath the walls to all around the furniture, and even underneath the bed, where she got most of the dust bunnies in. The female hedgehog even got some floating on her French maid uniform, but she manages to sweep them off with her hands.

About ten minutes, the carpet is finally spotless and Amy can finally do the corridors. She unplugs it, takes it outside of the room, and reinserts the cord into a different nearby outlet. She turns the vacuum back on and resumes the agenda. As she is cleaning, Amy is becoming more annoyed by the deafening sound and by how much more dust is laying around.

She couldn't wait until this is finished. Although, she is not yet done for the day; she also has to do some dusting around the furnishings, which is even more revolting for the poor hedgehog.

Thirty minutes later and Amy is not even half way done; there are still some dust and dirt everywhere; some that refused to be sucked in.

"Why won't the damn carpet be clean already?" she complains inaudibly.

At the moment, the vacuum suddenly stops automatically.

"Huh?" the fem-hedgehog wonders. She looks back for a second and she sees that the cord got unplugged. But it's strange because it didn't even stretched to the limit yet. It seems that someone has intentionally unplugged it; however, when Amy glances around to see who did it, no one is in sight.

"Whoever did it, it's not funny!" she calls out in a serious tone, "I'm not even in the best mood right now, so you better not mess with me!"

Amy then walks back to the outlet to reinsert the plug again—and she is unaware that one of the male hedgehogs in the house is standing right behind her, watching her—like some kind of horror film where a murderer is stalking the victim before the kill.

Just when the female bends down and grabs the cord, she heard an un-expecting voice giving a wolf-whistle,

"Damn, from this close, you sure have a fine ass," the male calls out.

Amy jumps and gasps at the tone while at the same time, pulling her dress down to cover herself from being exploited. She turns around—and she couldn't believe her eyes. She sees her boyfriend's brother leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face—just like Sonic (and she sure can tell the relation).

"Manic? What are you doing here?" she asks him, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

Manic gets off the wall and gets closer to her. "My brother hired me to make sure you're doing your job."

"What do you mean? And where are the others?" Amy asks suspiciously.

"Don't worry about them," he responds with a chuckle, "they're fine. Just worry about your debt and it will all be okay."

She glances at the plug still on the floor for a quick second, and then back at Manic. "Did you unplug the vacuum while I was still using it?"

The light green hedgehog tries to look innocent, "Maybe…" he drones playfully.

"Ugh…" she growls in frustration as she resumes her job. She is able to get the cord back in and the vacuums automatically turns back on.

Amy resumes her chore. After about seven minutes of vacuuming the carpeted floor, she has a strange feeling that she is still being watched—which is making her feel more uncomfortable. She stops for a moment and she gazes back at Manic.

"Do you really have to watch me work?" She says over the sound of the vacuum cleaner, "It feels really—weird with you staring at me," her face is starting to blush.

"What's that?" Manic, on purpose, calls out as he places his hand over his ear. "What did you say?" he laughs.

"I said, 'do you really have to watch over me'?!" Amy says a little louder with the device still on. Her mood is starting to feel more irritating.

The male is still grinning while intentionally calling out, "I can't hear you!" he laughs again. He walks to her.

"I'm trying to tell you—"she continues as Manic shuts off the vacuum for her. "—that it feels weird with you watching over me!" her shouting trails off when she notices that he already turned it off. She became more embarrassed.

He chuckles seductively and he grabs her chin, the same way his brother did to her yesterday, "You don't have to scream, honey."

Amy snarls and slaps Manic's hand away from her, "Forget this shit," she tells him in small rage, "I'm calling it a day."

She is about to pack up the vacuum cleaner, but Manic stops her right away. He has his hand topped onto hers to avoid her from doing so, "Ah, ah, ah! Remember what your boyfriend said. You better do what he say—or else."

"Or else, what?" she retorts.

"Or else…" Manic gets his face closer to her with a more devious, though perverted facial expression, "you might suffer some consequences."

Amy is surprised by that statement, "Consequences? What consequences? Sonic never told me that there will be any consequences if I don't do any of his chores." She stated.

He chuckles once again, "Maybe, maybe he didn't have to." He then takes his hand to her cheek and strokes it very gently. "So, are you going back to work or not?"

The fem-hedgehog pulls herself away from Manic, "No!" she suddenly snaps, "not with you acting like this!"

"Well then," Manic continues, "if you refuse to keep working…" In one quick swoop, he grabs both of Amy's wrists up—and quickly pins her against the wall, knocking down the vacuum cleaner on the way. She responds by letting out a few gasps. "I'm going to have to punish you!"

"Manic, what—what are you doing?" Amy says softly in fear.

"This is your punishment." Without even warning her, Manic carefully grabs onto one of her thighs, feeling her softness underneath the attire. He then places his muzzle on the side of her neck and purrs seductively onto her sensitive spot.

Amy is confused and simultaneously scared at his actions, "Manic, please don't do this. I'm Sonic's girlfriend and he's your brother." She meekly informs him.

He picks his head up and makes eye contact with her, "Don't you worry about a thing. What he doesn't know—won't hurt him." He resumes his actions.

Manic takes his hand to her mouth and gently makes her open it with his fingertips; he brings his mouth to hers and finally—he kisses her by letting his tongue enter her interior. The male hedgehog manages to keep her intact without letting her escape from her imprisonment as he lustfully kisses her. As the minute passed by, he grasps onto both of her thighs and forces her legs to wrap around his pelvis. With that, he undo his jeans to reveal his own briefs and he begins to grind against her lower region with the skirt of the uniform being pulled up to fully expose her panties. She can suddenly feel his erected bulge underneath the fabric.

She cannot believe what he's doing—she's being manipulated by his lust. Is this really her penalty?

Another minute has passed; Manic finally pulls himself off and pauses. He gazes at the innocent Amy Rose.

"Let's take this 'punishment' to the next level, shall we?" he seduces her. "Come on, I'll take you to bed."

"Huh?" the female whimpers in fear.

All of the sudden, he picks her up and takes her into one of the guestrooms in the second-floor. Just when he gets there, Amy grips on both sides of the doorway with her hands to prevent Manic from violating her.

"Manic, no," she pleaded.

"Oh, you wanna get it on in the doorway? Great choice." He chuckles as he grinds against her for several more times.

She doesn't have the strength to hold on anymore. Amy unintentionally lets go and Manic is finally able to take her into the room.

"Come on, let's make love." he whispers.

He shuts the door behind him—and he gives her the moment she won't forget.


	3. Day 3- Shadow

Day 3- Shadow

It's the third day of Amy's debt and for this agenda, she has to clean all of the bathrooms in the house. It's been over an hour of scrubbing every tile and porcelain there is. And that's just only the first-floor. There's another one on the second floor, so the day is not over yet for her.

"My God," she whines to herself as she gathers all of her cleaning supplies into the bucket, "why did I bother to do this for Sonic? Why didn't I just wait for my Goddamn paycheck?"

She grabs everything, and heads for the upstairs bathroom. As soon as she walks in, the female notices how mediocre it looks. But just to be sure, she decided to clean it anyway, so Sonic would know she's been doing all of the chores.

Amy puts the bucket of supplies onto the white-and-black tiled floor and she puts on a pair of yellow latex gloves. She then grabs the toilet cleansing solution and pours some into the toilet bowl; when that's done, she starts scrubbing it with the appropriate scrub.

It didn't take too long to clean to toilet, just about five minutes or so. Afterwards, she goes on doing the rest of the bathroom; washing the sink, the bathtub, cleaning the mirror, folding and organizing the towels in the towel shelves, and last but not least, she washes the entire floor.

The entire chore is more exhausting than the previous days. In fact, this has got to be the most tiring and hardworking chore she has ever done for the love of her life.

The moment she can finally take off her latex gloves and dump them back into the bucket, Amy sighs in fatigue and she sits down by the bathtub, leaning her back against it.

"This day can't get any more stressful," she says to herself again. And she is right.

She may have about three and a half more weeks left until she goes back to college for the second semester, but she still has finance to worry about. Not to mention, she still has to work and she's thinking about quitting her job from the confectionery shop, so she can reduce time and find another way to make things work for her education and her life.

To make matters worse—Amy is also feeling troubled about yesterday's situation with Manic. She cannot get over the fact that he violated her. She fears for what Sonic might think if he ever finds out. Or worse: what if the rest of the guys, staying over, might do the same to her?

Amy shakes her head to get the thoughts out of her mind. Then, she gets up to gather all of the cleansing supplies back into the empty bucket. Facing away from the bathroom door, she can hear footsteps coming closer from outside, but she tends to ignore it, thinking it could be Sonic passing by.

The door slowly creaks open. Still disregarding the sound, the female is organizing the materials—unaware that somebody is behind her. Immediately, the door opens fully—and somebody steps in with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Without a sound, he stands right behind her and he stares at her revealing figure behind her back.

The mysterious male smirks, followed by a small chuckle. "Well, looks like someone is working really hard." He says.

Amy gasps when she heard the familiar voice, although it's not Sonic; this voice sounded darker—and sexier. She quickly turns around and she sees the black and red hedgehog, drinking from his glass.

"Shadow," Amy snaps, "please don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Rose," he replies, "I just came by to check up on you."

From where she is sitting, she can smell his whiskey breath and she hated it. "If you're going to drink, please take it somewhere but here."

"Hey, this is Faker's place, isn't it? You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do." Shadow playfully demands as he takes another sip. "He also told me that it's my turn to watch over you."

Amy has already gathered everything and she stands up to face him. "Look, I'm already done with the bathrooms; I'm just going to put all of this back and then head home." She is about to exit with the bucket in her hands, but Shadow stops her immediately.

"I don't think so, Rose. You missed a spot." He tells her.

She glances around, but sees nothing. "Where?"

At that moment, Shadow takes his glass with an inch of whiskey left and—he intentionally pours the leftover alcohol all over the floor right in front of her. Amy is completely shocked at his action; after all that work she has done, it's completely ruined.

"Right there." He orders while he's still smiling mischievously, "Now clean it up, maid." The female is getting more frustrated.

"I'm not cleaning that!" she retorts, "I know you did that on purpose! I'm getting out of here." Shadow stops her from leaving again. He grabs the doorknob, close the door shut and locks it.

"What are you doing?" Amy demands.

"Doing my job. Now, clean it up. I won't say it again."

On impulse, Amy disobeys his words, not even thinking of what 'punishment' he will do to her if she refuses to comply. "No."

Right away, Shadow quickly grabs Amy closer to him in his arms; he has his hand grabbing her rear end and the other grasping behind her head. The male's bare, muscular torso is also touching hers. The fem-hedgehog responds with a gasp and her heart is beating fast. He's still has that devious look on his face.

"Alright, Rose. You ask for it."

"Shadow—"Amy is cut off when she felt his mouth connecting to hers. She is more wide-eyed than before; she notices that—Shadow is kissing her. She tries her best efforts to get him off her, but his grasp is way too strong. While he inserts his tongue into her mouth, he moans in lustful elation and she replies with meek whimpers.

Five minutes later, Shadow pulls off and stares at her fearful, vulnerable eyes.

"Take it off," he orders her.

"What?" Amy replies with shock.

"Take it off, Rose. All of it."

"What if—"

"If you don't do as I say, I will inform Faker about your refusal. Now, start stripping." Shadow stands back to get a view of her. She only responded by whimpering.

With no way out of this, Amy reluctantly starts to take every part of her uniform off and she's starting to feel really scared and shy at the same time. First, she takes off her headband, then her socks and shoes. Shadow gives out a sexy sneer as he watches her; he really enjoys her vulnerability—and he can already feel himself getting 'excited'. Amy grasps onto one of the straps of her dress and shakily pulls it down, and does the same thing to the other. Soon, the bodice falls off and then the entire dress falls to her ankles. She is now in her bra and panties, much to her embarrassment.

Shadow is impressed with her following his compliance—but not fully.

"Do I—"Amy asks weakly.

"Yes, ALL of it." Shadow replies.

She whimpers again and she right away takes off her undergarments; her bra and then her panties. Finally, she's fully exposed.

The male black and red hedgehog chuckles once again. "Perfect. Now—get into the shower. Make sure you turn the water on hot." He orders again.

And so she did. Amy walks into the bathtub, pulls the curtain closed, and lastly, she turns the shower on, just as he said. As the hot, steaming water soaks up her fur, she can hear something falling to the floor on the other side of the curtain. It immediately came to her senses that Shadow is taking off his own clothes.

Afterwards, he steps in to join her, closing the curtains tight on his way in. She gasps as he securely grabs her into his hold. He grins seductively once again.

"Let's do this." he says.

Shadow picks Amy up and pins her against the wall, slamming her rear hard against to the tiles. His erected member is touching her womanhood. The poor female persists to whimper in horror. She wanted to get off him so much, but she has no strength to do so.

"Shad—"she tries again, but to no avail. Shadow silences her by putting his finger to her lips.

He chuckles malevolently. "No talking, Rose. It's time for you to be punished."

Finally—he gets himself inside her… and the moment inside the hot shower—will scar Amy for who knows how long.


	4. Day 4- Silver

Day 4- Silver

"Only three more days left, only three more days left." Amy whispers to herself, hoping to get herself pulled together.

It's Wednesday and the female hedgehog is relieved that she is halfway there. All she has to do today is to clean and reorganize the living room. While she's gathering up some cleaning equipment from the closet to begin, she cannot get the thought out of her head from the bathroom incident with Shadow—and she still cannot believe the fact that she got raped by Sonic's friend and brother on the previous days. For this day, she fears for who will be next: Scourge, Sonic, or Silver?

Amy has gotten everything she needs. She takes everything and strolls right into Sonic's living room—and her eyes widened at the uncouth view. The entire space is more revolting than before; there are empty beer cans, pizza boxes, and crumbled food wrappers cluttered all over the floors, and some parts of the furniture has been dismantled. It looks like that the room was attacked by a tornado—or some kind of stereotypical frat-boy party was held.

"Oh, my God." Amy says as she drops the cleaning supplies on the floor. "What the hell happened?"

As she gets closer to the furniture, she can also smell used-cigarettes sitting on the ashtray right next to the couch and some of the ashes have fallen all around the fabrics and the floor, and the scent is too unbearable for her to handle. She really hated smoking; she also knows that Sonic would never smoke, but about two or three of his friends do.

Even though she cannot take the horrid mess and the stench, she has to what she has to do. Immediately, Amy puts on the latex gloves and ties a surgical mask around her face to prevent herself from inhaling bacteria and the unpleasant odor. Then, she grabs a large black garbage bag, and starts by picking up all the trash—much to her disgust.

As time passed by, it took her about an hour and fifteen minutes. She already took out the garbage (and it upsets her that she got some stains on her French maid uniform); she swept the floor, and is annoyed that she cannot get most of the dirt into the dustpan; she also mopped a little; she emptied the ashtray and she got rid of the ashes and other unwanted debris from the couch, using a handheld vacuum cleaner; and finally, she already fixed up the couch, chair, and loveseat, aside with spraying some lavender-chamomile fabric fresheners on them.

With the horrid scent finally faded away, Amy can finally remove the mask off her and discard it into the trash. Instead of the smell of day-old pizzas and cigarettes, the room now smells like a springtime meadow; the air freshener that she just sprayed. Already, she is tired, but she has only one thing left to do in the living room—dusting the furnishings.

With no hesitation, and hopefully she can be done without having anyone—'watching her'—Amy removes the latex gloves, grabs the duster, and walks over to the mahogany furnishings.

She starts off with the end table, covered with a clear-framed photo with red hearts around, a small vase with fabricated roses, and a heart-shaped box with a latch.

"Aww," Amy coos when she gazes at the photo of her and Sonic together at the pier by the beach, in their summer attires. The nostalgia is warming up her heart and it's distracting her from doing her final chore. She really liked how her boyfriend has kept all of their memories on the table, and she can't help but to smile.

"Sounds like he's the perfect man for you," a male voice says from behind.

The female turns around to see who it is—Silver. He's leaning against the doorway in the sexiest pose he's ever in, with his collar shirt completely opened, revealing his chest and abs. Seeing him like this, is making Amy a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time—slightly infatuated. She's attempting to hide her blush away.

"Oh, Silver," she replies awkwardly, "it's you."

No one knew about this, but way before she and Sonic got together, Amy used to have a crush on Silver. She thought that her evanescent infatuation with him would permanently end after realizing their relationship wouldn't work, but it seems persistent for her.

He chuckles at the way she looks at him, knowing what's going on. He strolls closer to her as he kept that lustful facial expression. "Just like old times, huh?"

Amy finally clears her throat. "Look, that's already in the past now. I—I'm with Sonic now. And there's no way—"she gets cut off when Silver places his finger to her lips and shushes her.

"Don't deny it, sweetheart." He quietly tells her. "I know deep inside, you still feel it."

The female carefully takes his hand away. "Silver, I'm serious. I don't have time for you to play games with me. I still have to finish this task for Sonic."

"Whatever you say," he shrugs, "I'm just here to keep an eye on you anyway."

"Of course," she mutters under her breath.

Amy takes the duster back in her hands and turns away from Silver, so she can dust the end table. Silver, on the other hand, is still standing right behind her with his arms crossed and one leg slightly bent up. He watches her work as he whistles a tune and acting all innocent. Then—he tilts his head so he can take a little peek on her panties and butt underneath her tiny dress. Silver wolf-whistles loudly.

Amy gasps, and then she quickly turns back to him. "What?"

"Nothing!" he lies, "I didn't do anything!"

She slams the duster onto the end table. "You were staring at me, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Amy."

"SONIC!" Silver quickly places his hand on her mouth to silence her. Impetuously, he then takes her into his grasp with him behind her, like how a kidnapper or a rapist would hold onto his victim.

"Don't waste your breath. Sonic's not even home anyway." He informs her with the smirk on.

Amy tries to get his hands off her, but like the others—he's too strong. It's pretty strange for her because Silver used to be physically slow and slightly weak. He must've been working out and trained more than she anticipated.

He seductively whispers into her ear, "You know what I've heard? I heard that you're excellent in bed." He slowly strokes his tongue from the bottom of her neck to her cheek, causing her to tremble. "Or in this case—on the table." Immediately, Silver uses his telekinesis on Amy again—like earlier—and then drifts her to a different table in the living room.

The table he just put her on is large, round, made of strong mahogany wood, and the legs are short. The aquamarine aura fades away as soon as Silver pins her down. He grabs her wrists above her head. Amy has never seen him like this before; she never knew how perverted and dirty-minded he can be. He deviously takes his face closer to her, and he licks her lips with his rough tongue.

"Silver…" she whimpers.

Silver shushes her again. "Just relax, honey. I won't hurt you." Right away, he places his lips onto hers—and lustfully kisses her.

During the moment, Amy can feel her heart pounding. Unlike the previous unwanted lust from Manic and Shadow, this one feels different. She can't tell if it's actually lust or not. However, as soon as the debt is over, she cannot tell Sonic about this. Otherwise, their relationship might go downhill.

All of the sudden, Silver's kisses have strengthened when he inserts his tongue into her mouth and serves all around her orifice; in seconds, the unexpected French kiss turns very vigorous. Amy couldn't believe this is happening: the hedgehog she used to have a crush on is manipulating her. Her eyes widened more when she felt his hands touching her panties before they get taken off and he touches both of her trembling thighs. The tiny underwear has fallen onto the floor.

Finally, Silver breaks off the kiss as his saliva drips out of his mouth. He grins at her once more time with a hint of malice.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" he says and all Amy can do is whine.

With no interruptions, he removes his own clothes, then her maid uniform—and resumes the vigorous lust by giving her more kisses on her neck and on her stomach.

As soon as Amy is exposed and Silver is left only in his briefs, he carefully opens her legs and places his mouth to her womanhood. He begins to lick her sweetness as she shrieks at the sensitivity.

"Silver!" she shouts his name.

Silver persists the oral while keeping her legs as open as he can to prevent her from closing them. Amy thighs begin to shake and tremble, begging him to stop.

Within a minute later, he picks his head up and then seductively gazes at her. He then licks his lips that is now covered with her wetness.

"You taste so good." Silver comments. Afterwards, he takes off his briefs, drops them aside with the rest of the clothing, and finally, he gets on top of her. He wraps Amy's legs around his hips and he pins her down tightly on the table.

Amy whimpers, "Silver, don't do this... please."

Silver ignores her pleading; he starts to rub himself onto hers. "I want to get to the point. Let's do it."

Lastly, he inserts himself into her.


	5. Day 5- Scourge

Day 5- Scourge

There's good news, but then there's bad news. The good news is that Amy has only two days left until she's finally free. The bad news… she's not feeling too well at all.

Amy walks into the kitchen with a handful of cleaning supplies she needed for today's agenda. Despite the sickening feeling she has, nothing is going to stop her from finishing Sonic's chores to pay off the debt. She places everything by the dining table and she starts off with mopping up the floors before getting to the dishes. Amy takes the bucket and fills it up with water from the empty side of the sink while pouring some lemon-scented mop solution inside. She is careful enough to not get any mop water on the dish-side—which by the way is pretty disgusting for her to see.

Once the water gets halfway to the brim, the pink hedgehog shuts off the faucet and then takes the bucket of mop water to the floor. She takes the sponge mop, dipped it in, and finally, she starts swabbing the floors.

She only mopped for about ten minutes until… she inexplicably stops. She's just staring at the floor covered with water.

"Oh, God…" Amy carefully places her hand on her stomach as she feels something—strange.

This morning before Amy left her house, she woke up with nausea. She ran into her bathroom right after she got out of bed and—she was vomiting profusely into the toilet. She doesn't know why it's happening, but she tends to ignore it, thinking it's just something she ate.

Still looking down at the floor, Amy loses grip to the mop in her hand as it falls flatly onto the floor. Very slowly and languidly, she got down on her knees while she's beginning to feel slightly dizzy.

"What's happening? Why am I feeling like this?" Amy whispers to herself.

Suddenly, she quickly places her hand on her mouth when feeling something gurgling inside her throat—and then she ran to the garbage can as fast as she could. The fem-hedgehog made it on time and she starts to vomit into the trash.

She was retching for the next couple of minutes; the horrid scent is flowing in the air. Finally, after a few more gags, she stops. Very carefully, Amy grabs hold onto the counter for support while she gets up. Within seconds, the nauseating sensation is gone and she no longer feels dizzy.

After this whole mess, the fem-hedgehog goes back to her chore; she grabs the mop back from the floor and resumes swabbing the kitchen. This time, with nothing hesitating her, Amy is able to get the entire floors done in less than fifteen minutes. She pours the remaining mop water down the drain in the sink and sets the sponge mop and the bucket aside the counter.

This leaves her only a couple more chores to do. Washing the dishes, and lastly, she decided to save the best for last: wiping the dining table and the counter.

Amy prepares herself for the second part; she puts on a pair of latex gloves and grabs the sponge filled with dish soap. She quickly looked around the kitchen, hoping that nobody is watching her.

"Hmm," she wonders to herself. She looks back to the sink and turns on the faucet. Amy takes the first plate from the left side, soaks it under the running warm water, and then scrubs all of the grime off. After rinsing everything off, she then places the dish on top of a dry towel, so it can dry off itself. She moves on to the next dish; one down, a whole lot to go.

At that moment, somebody is quietly walking into the kitchen and his movements are very subtle. Amy didn't notice someone coming towards her. With all of the running water, it's complicated for her to hear. Soon, the figure of the male hedgehog gets closer to her. He stood right behind her.

"Mm, so nice." He coos as he stares under her skirt.

By surprise, the mysterious male grips onto the top rim of Amy's panties with his fingertips, pulls it—and then it snapped against her rear end. It left out a loud crack-like sound, it scared the female.

Amy jumps in shock at the feeling as she drops the plate into the sink (at least it didn't break). She turns around in sudden fear. Right behind her is…

"Scourge?!"

"Hey there, babe." he seductively says.

"What was that for?!" she shouts at him.

Scourge lets out his trademarked smirk. "Nothing. I just love the look of your sweet ass. Speaking of which, guess whose turn is it to be the watcher."

She pulls down her uniform to try to cover herself and she responds with a disdain growl, "You're such a fucking pervert."

"Hey, you know I can't help it. And by the way, you should get back to work."

Still glaring at him, Amy turns back to the sink in annoyance. "I'll go back, if you can just stop being such a complete jerk to me."

"Who says I'm being a jerk? I'm just doing my job." Scourge lies.

The female ignores his statement and resumes the dishwashing. She tries her best to ignore Scourge, but he is so persistent. He walks right next to her and leans his back against the counter by the sink with both of his elbows sitting on top of its edge. Still grinning that evil and sexy smile, the green hedgehog stares at her body. He then pulls down his sunglasses to get a better look of her; it's her perfect figure that's catching his eye and he can't resist. He wanted her so badly.

As soon as Amy is finished with the final dish, she places the last plate on the side along with the others. She shuts off the faucet and then removes her latex gloves before she puts them back in front of the sink.

She looks at Scourge, who is still staring at her, "Look, just one more thing, and then I can finally go home."

"I don't think so, babe." Scourge tells her. "I think you have something else to clean."

"What the hell are you talking about? And stop calling me 'babe', I'm not even yours." She scolds.

Quickly, he takes one of the recently clean plates and—intentionally—drops it on the floor. They both watch as the plate rattle onto the floor until it's completely flat down. And it's a good thing that it didn't shatter; otherwise, Sonic would have one of them to pay for the damage on one of his good plates.

"See that? Now, pick it up and wash it again."

Amy snaps at him, "You—!"

Scourge cuts her off, "And if you don't do it, you know what happens."

She stammers to try to quarrel back, but she doesn't want to suffer the same 'consequences' as before. In complete exasperation, she crouches down to grab the fallen dish—and her panties are suddenly showing right in front of Scourge. He whistles at the beauty.

When she got the plate in her hands, Amy carelessly puts it back into the sink and then quickly rinses it under the second-long running water before she irritatingly sets it back again with the rest.

"There! I'm done! Now, can I go finish something else?" she scolds at him again.

"Not quite." Scourge lies again with that smirk still on his face. "That doesn't count, babe. Start over."

"No!"

On impulse, Scourge grabs onto Amy's waists. Quickly and a little roughly, he pins her body against the counter, holding her down so she wouldn't be emancipated. She gasps and she felt a slight pain on her lower back from getting slammed on the edge.

"Alright, you naughty maid." He tells her as he carefully strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. "Time for you to be punished." He chuckles when stroking his tongue onto her cheek that he just touched.

"What—" she gets cut off again. Scourge right away pulls her face closer to his; his lips are now on hers and he begins to kiss her. His bare muscular torso underneath his open black leather jacket is also touching against hers. Immediately and with impatience, he forces her mouth to open so he can insert his tongue into her orifice. If only Amy is strong enough, she would have pushed him off. Worst of all, his kiss has got to be the worst, because his breath smelled like fainted tobacco; he was one of the two who smokes, next to Shadow, and she really hated the taste so much.

As he continues to roughly French-kiss her, Scourge pulls down the bodice of her uniform to reveal her torso, and then he takes her bra off before he drops it onto the floor. He decided to just pull down the top part of her dress because at the same time, the maid uniform turns him on. One minute later, he finally pulls off for air and some of his saliva is running from his mouth. He looks down to stare at her now-bare breasts.

He gave out another wolf-whistle, "Looking good, baby." Amy whimpers at the pervert's actions.

Scourge quickly places both of his hands on Amy's shoulders to force her to kneel down on her knees. Then, he quickly unzips his pants to reveal his large erection to her face. Seeing it has made the female more embarrassed and uncomfortable. Unlike the other five, Scourge is different; he has a small, silver studded curved-barbell piercing on the side-head of his member. The sight of it is also really disgusting for Amy.

He opens her wide—and he forcefully inserts himself into her mouth. She lets out a muffled cry. "Suck it, bad girl." He holds onto the back of her head to make sure she has it all in.

For the next several minutes, Amy is forced to perform oral sex on Scourge. This is new to her and even on the first time, she really despises it. Not only the taste of his manhood is revolting, the metallic taste of his piercing is making it worse for her to handle. Scourge begins to moan at the pleasurable sensation. He doesn't want her to ever stop, but he must hold his climax for later.

Soon, he pulls himself out of her. Amy is now gagging as she is still on her knees with her head down.

Lastly, Scourge picks her up; he wraps his arms around her hips and sits her down on top of the kitchen counter. Immediately, he pulls down her panties and drops it right next to her bra on the floor and afterwards, he spreads her legs wide open.

"What are you doing now?" Amy weekly asks him.

"You'll see. Just stay quiet and let your master do all the work, babe." Scourge replies and then maliciously chuckles. He takes off his jacket and then his jeans.

First, he rubs himself onto her for a few seconds until—he finally gets in.


	6. Day 6- Sonic

Day 6- Sonic

"Oh finally," Amy says as she finishes cleaning one of the guest rooms. She cannot wait until tomorrow, because tomorrow's the last day and then she can finally lose the French maid uniform. Along with her excitement, she remembered Sonic mentioning about the surprise on the last day. She can't help but to wonder what kind of surprise Sonic has in store for her. Could it be a party for Amy? Some kind of special present for her? The only way for her to know is to wait until the time has come.

Amy has already tidied up all of the guest rooms in Sonic's house. She has done all the vacuuming, the sweeping, the dusting, and the organizing. The only room she has left—is his bedroom.

On her way there, she worries about what Sonic may think about the previous days she had with the rest of his friends. She fears for telling him because he may accuse her, not believe her, and he might think that she's been cheating on him with the other guys. The female really doesn't want that to happen.

She also can't stop thinking about how each and every one of the guys violated her. All of those thoughts are mentally scarring her. Especially when—no, it can't be. She cannot know for sure if she really is… all she can do is wait for a little longer.

Amy finally makes her way to Sonic's room. She noticed that the door is ajar and inside, all of the lights are out. Very carefully and quietly, she pushes the door open; it made some squeaking sounds, but not that loud. Then, she walks in.

She looks around the room—and she sees that she's not alone inside. There on his bed—laid Sonic. Still remaining as quiet as she can, Amy walks closer to him and stands adjacent to him.

"Sonic?" she says. She sees Sonic lying down on his stomach with his mouth slightly opened, and he's silently snoring. He's sleeping—or at least she thinks he is.

"Sonic," she whispers in his ear, "I'm going to clean your room now. I just want to remind you. 'Kay?"

Just when she pulls herself from him and start her agenda—she suddenly felt a hand quickly grasping onto her wrist. She let out a startled gasp.

"You don't have to, babe." The male voice says.

Amy follows where the hand leads to—it's Sonic's, and he's grinning deviously. It turns out that he was pretending to sleep so he could surprise his girlfriend. As he looks at her with that facial expression, he noticed how scared she's feeling; he swore he could feel her pulse racing.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" she asks.

Sonic chuckles as he pulls her to his bed and lays her down right next to him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to his own torso. She gazes down at the rest of his body and realizes that he's wearing NOTHING but his briefs. She blushes.

He touches her face with his hand and sweeps her quills behind her shoulder. He stares at her beautiful, though vulnerable eyes. "I think you've done enough for today. I'm going to let you skip the cleaning in my room. You've been working so hard, and I'm so proud of you, baby." He whispers to her.

"Are you sure?" Amy responds and he nods.

They cuddle each other for a while; Sonic has his chin resting on top of her head and Amy is leaning her face in between his neck and shoulder. As they do so, Amy is thinking about whether or not she should tell him what's been happening lately. She picks her head up a little and gazes at his façade.

"Sonic, there's something I need to tell you." she informs meekly. "And—I'm really scared."

"What's wrong, babe?"

Amy gulps and her heart is beating in anxiety. She prepares herself by taking a deep breath first. Finally, she says, "Manic, Shadow, Silver, and Scourge all raped me while I was working throughout this week."

There's silence between the two and she can't really see his reaction. She continues, "I'm really sorry that I've been keeping this to myself. I'm really scared about what you may think. I'm worried that they might lie and you won't believe me and that you might think I'm—" Sonic cuts her off by slightly putting his finger to her lips.

"Shh…" he slowly lifts himself up while still holding Amy in his embrace. "It's okay, Ames. I believe you."

She's pretty surprised. She then carefully moves Sonic's hand off her lips. "Really? But you said earlier that they won't hurt me as I work."

"I did."

"Then why did they—"

Sonic cuts her off again and he smiles. "Let's not get into that, okay baby? I don't want you to get overly stressed. And don't worry about a thing. Trust me." And then—he pulls her face close to his, "Here, let me fix that for you then," and they begin to kiss.

The fem-hedgehog doesn't know what he meant by that—but the kiss is hypnotizing her. Now this is the kiss Amy prefers to have: no lust, no rape, nothing. Just a true kiss from the love of her life and nothing is going to upset her. Apparently, Sonic's kiss is also erasing all of the traumatizing thoughts from Amy's mind.

However, something else is perplexing her. During the kiss, she feels slightly—just a tad—suspicious. She's wondering why Sonic is not mad at the fact that his brother and three of his pals violated her behind his back. Is it something—

Suddenly, Amy's suspicion trails off when Sonic brings the kiss to the next level. He gently opens her mouth so he could insert his tongue and French-kiss her. He's moaning in elation—but the kiss is becoming too rough for her to handle. He knows how much Amy likes it when their romance is gentle, but he wanted to increase it. Being gentle is making him feel weak and he wants to show how dominate he is.

As the make-out session is starting to get out of hand for her to handle, Amy attempts to pull herself off of Sonic—but his grip is too secure and it's complicated for her to be emancipated. She moans in grievance inside his mouth.

The male realizes how struggling she is, trying to let go of their grasps; he kept his grip tighter, but she is persistent. While she's still attempting to get herself off him, Sonic's elation turns to slight nuisance. He snarls into her mouth while simultaneously pulling her uniform off her, rapidly stripping her until she's wearing nothing but her panties and knee-high socks and throwing the sexy dress to the floor. Afterwards, he pulls off for air. His mouth is covered in saliva.

"Sonic," Amy began while breathing deeply for air. "Please, don't. It's already too much for me."

Sonic gives her a sexy sneer. "Relax, babe. I'm just fixing you up. Now," he gestures her, "turn around."

She whimpers at that thought. She did as he said and now she's facing away. With that, Sonic positions her to sit on all fours and gets right behind her, with his groin nearly connecting to her rear end, even though they're still in their underwear.

Without warning her, Sonic grabs onto her womanhood and then rubs her underneath the thin fabric. She gasps at the touch. She's also wincing at the sensation because down there, she's feeling very sore from all of the 'consequences' she has suffered throughout these days.

"Sonic, no." she whines at him, but he ignores her pleading, "it hurts."

All of the sudden, Sonic rubs her more vigorously through her panties. "Come on, baby, get used to it." He tells her.

He went as fast as he could. As Amy has both of her eyes securely shut, she is now breathing, gasping, and shaking. She even tries to crawl away from his hold, and of course, Sonic avoids her from doing so by pulling her back. She tries again for one more time, and he pulls her in more roughly and letting out an impatient growl.

To make sure she doesn't escape, Sonic picks Amy up and sits her down on his lap, along with wrapping both of his arms in front of her. He persists rubbing her womanhood, but this time, he uses both of his hands and he remains more energetic He even rubs his own groin against her rear.

"Sonic, please stop!" Amy begs. She's gasping more rapidly than ever and her body is vibrating against his. He, too, is taking deep breaths.

"Come on," he whispers, "come on, already. Come." He kept going and going… and going—with all the energy he has.

Within two minutes, Amy is still loudly gasping and her legs are shaking until—she quickly grabs onto both of Sonic's hands and then…

"SONIC!" she screams as she reaches her climax. She's copiously squirting right into her panties. Sonic can totally feel the hot fluid filling up inside her own tiny underwear. He smiles at the feeling and then chuckles softly.

After letting it all out, Amy collapses face down on Sonic's bed; she's now gasping softly in exhaustion. He gently lifts her rear up about an inch off the bed and then he feels her extremely wet panties.

"How ironic," he comments, "look at the mess you just made here." He giggles at his own joke.

Amy carefully picks herself up and gazes at Sonic. She let out an innocent whine.

He persisted, "I'll get that for you." He grips onto her underwear and pulls it off. Amy is now exposed, minus her socks, and Sonic drops the article of clothing down on top of her maid uniform sitting on the floor. He stares at her sweet-spot and he noticed that some of her fluids are still dripping.

Lastly, he flips his rose onto her back and picks her up oncee again. Only this time, Sonic forces her legs to wrap around his hips.

"Are you ready now?" he asks her while taking his briefs off.

Amy lightly grasps onto his upper back. "No," she whines.

"Too bad, babe." And right away—Sonic gets inside of her, causing her to shriek in pain.

Whilst forcing her to make love with him, Sonic subtly gazes over her shoulder to the dresser that is in front of his bed. There, he sees a tiny flashing red light sitting above the furnishing—and he grins maliciously.


	7. Day 7- Surprise

**Author's Note: You might want to cry as you read along :(**

* * *

Day 7- Surprise

_"Ames… think you can clean up the kitchen today again? Somebody has left a big mess after having a big lunch… also, don't forget about that uniform, please *wink*… Love ya xoxoxo"_

Amy shuts off her phone after reading the text message from Sonic. The text feels oddly suspicious for her—but she cannot deny it.

On her way to his house in the late afternoon, the female hedgehog is strolling through the neighborhood, wearing her pink and red casual clothing and her shopping bag, where she carries her uniform everyday throughout the week (since it's very uncomfortable to wear the whole attire in public). During her walk, she has a pair of headphones on and is listening to her Evanescence and Within Temptation tracks; listening to rock music really helps her get her mind off of everything throughout this week. It's like—at least to her—that it never happened at all. Until… they came along.

Thirty minutes later, Amy makes it to Sonic's house. She stood on the front door and knock.

"Sonic?" she calls out, "Sonikku, it's me. I got your text." She waited for a respond—no answer.

"Huh…" she then grabs onto the doorknob and strangely, the door is unlocked. Amy opens it anyway and then enters, silently closing the door on her way in. She glances around and notices that the house is only partially lit and most of the rooms are dark.

"Hello? Sonic? Silver? Anyone?" she calls out one last time. After a second of no response, she decides to move on. She takes out her iPod to shut it off and removes her headphones before she puts them inside her bag.

Amy makes her way into the first floor bathroom to (reluctantly) change into her maid uniform. As she does so, she hears some faint clanging going on behind the closed door, aside with some incoherent whispering. The sounds are giving her chills on her spine, though she tends to ignore it. She got the dress on, the socks, and then the shoes.

After getting the headband on, she fixes her pink shoulder-length quills a little while looking at the mirror. Still feeling unwilling, Amy is also feeling eager to know what the surprise is.

"I hope he got me a puppy," she quietly joked to herself and then chuckles inaudibly. "An apology puppy." Afterwards, she left the bathroom.

Amy gazes around for one more time before she heads to the kitchen, hoping for any sign of Sonic or any one of his friends. She can still feel the chill on her spine and to ease it down, she hums one of her favorite Within Temptation songs: "Angels". As soon as she gets there, she notices that the whole kitchen is dark—nearly pitch black.

"Hello?" she says. The only respond she gets are some inaudible and faint whispers and chuckles.

Very meticulously… she turns on the kitchen light, and then…

"Surprise!"

Amy jumps; she is completely startled. There, she sees all five guys standing right in front of her and they are all dressed in their semi formal attires; mostly just collar shirts and jeans in their signature colors. Both Sonic and Silver are wearing vests and Scourge is wearing his jacket over. Along with that, the table is all set with a table cloth, a few bottles of wine, and six wine glasses. It looks like a some kind of celebration, but for what? Amy is pretty surprised.

"What's all this?" she asks, feeling stunned.

Sonic pulls out a bouquet of roses and gives it to Amy as he steps closer to her. There are six roses tied together and each has different colors: one is blue; one is white; one is red with a black lining; one is dark green; one is light green; and the one in the very center, and perhaps the most unique, is pink with sparkling dew. The female hedgehog gazes at the beauty of the bouquet; she can even take a hint of the colors of each rose. Then, she looks back at her mate.

"This is the surprise that I was telling you before." Sonic tells her. "It's my way of saying 'thanks'."

Suddenly, Amy is becoming perplexed. She looks back at everything from the beginning of this week. At first, she thought she would be pissed off at them, but the bouquet is interfering with her emotions. "But, I don't understand, Sonic. Why would you—I mean, with all of that—and you told me to—"Sonic shushes her as he gently places his finger to her lips.

"You didn't let me finish," he informs, "this is also our way of saying 'we're sorry'." She's speechless now. She glances at Manic, Silver, Scourge, and Shadow standing behind Sonic. They all quickly nodded their heads.

Then, Amy gazes back at the blue hedgehog. He continues, "I felt so bad about everything we've done to you, and taking advantage of you while you were working for me in order to pay back the debt. So, we planned this as a token for an apology."

"Wow, I—I don't know what to say… really." Amy replies.

"So, do you forgive us?" Sonic gave Amy a second to think about it. She lets out a smile.

"Yes, I forgive you—for now." However, she pauses because something else is in her mind. "But, there's something I might have to tell you all." She remembered the other day when she was vomiting—and the time when she realized that she's over a week late for her menstruation.

"Really? What?" Sonic asks. There's curiosity between all five of them. Seeing them like this has made Amy realized the negativity. She hasn't taken the test yet and she still doesn't know if it's true; although, if she _did_ tell them—there might be serious drama, fights, and a whole lot of consequences in their friendships and relationships. To make matters worse—it is 100% unclear who might be the paternal match since they all…

"Never mind, it's not important anymore." Amy says by impulse. She quickly decided not to tell them—yet.

"But, I still forgive you all." She smiles as everyone sighs in relief.

"I'm glad this will all work out. And I knew you wouldn't give up and quit right away." Sonic quickly turns his head to the guys and winks at them; with a subtle movement, they responded and then Sonic gazes back at Amy.

"This calls for a celebration," Manic shouts out as he opens one of the wine bottles. "Who's ready for wine?"

"We are!" Scourge answers in the air while Shadow and Silver rooted.

"Amy, would you like some?" Sonic asks his girlfriend.

Amy didn't answer—instead her eyes widened. "Um… I don't know," she answers nervously. She can't decide if she could or shouldn't have wine.

"Come on, it's just a little harmless alcohol, it won't hurt you." Scourge persuades her. "Look, we already got the sixth glass and we can't let that go to waste."

Manic then shows her the label of the wine. "And look, it's sparkling rose. Just like you." This made her chuckle a bit.

"Please, Ames?" Sonic gives her the sad-puppy-dog eyes.

Amy couldn't resist. "Well, I guess I'll have just a little." She finally remarks.

The blue hedgehog ceases the look. "I love you so much, babe," he gives her a little quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" Shadow asks—intentionally.

"Oh yeah," Silver replied in the same intentional tone, "the maraschino cherries. We got to have some flavor in our drinks."

"Ames, think you can go to the cabinets and look for a jar of cherries?" Sonic requested while the rest are trying to hold back their laughter.

"Sure." She answers. She turns the other way and walks off. She places her bouquet on top of the counter and she reaches for one of the upper cabinets. She opens and begins searching.

During that, the guys quickly devise another plan as they all huddle together over the table. They're persistently giggling and whispering. Without letting Amy know, Scourge quickly takes out a small plastic bag from his jacket pocket; it's filled with some sort of white powder. But it's no ordinary powder—the label on the bag says 'Rohypnol'.

Scourge opens the bag and he takes a pinch. "Which glass is hers?" he whispers.

"It's this one," Shadow points to one of the glasses filled with wine. Right away, Scourge sprinkles the drug into the alcohol. The gang watch as the powdered-drug gets dissolved.

"Sonic," Amy calls out as she's still searching for the maraschino cherries and not looking back at them, "I don't see them."

"Keep looking, and whatever you do—don't look back." Sonic calls out back before he faces back to his friends.

"Now, are you sure this will work?" Manic asks in curiosity.

"Of course," Scourge answers, "she won't notice. And she won't wake up until the next morning."

"It's like she won't even remember a thing. She might think that she partied too hard." Silver says in a slightly sinister tone.

"Exactly," Scourge finishes off with an evil grin and a chuckle.

With that done, Sonic quickly pulls the drugged alcohol a few inches away from the rest to avoid the mix-up. Then, Manic closes the wine bottle.

At that moment, Amy closes the cabinets and just when she turns around to face them, the boys quickly cover themselves and start acting natural; Scourge immediately inserts the bag of Rohypnol back into his pocket and plays along with them. Amy is completely oblivious about their actions.

"I don't see any cherries, Sonic," Amy informs.

"Oh, shit," he lies while trying to hold back his chuckle, "looks like I forgot to buy some. I guess we're going to enjoy the wine without them."

The fem-hedgehog is feeling suspicious again. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, everything's fine." Sonic hands her the wine—the drugged one. Amy shrugs at the thought, and she takes it.

Finally, everyone else takes their own glasses.

"Here's to Amy," Silver raises his and so did the others—including Amy. Everyone clinks their glasses together and they take their sips.

When Amy first took her sip of wine, she notices hers tastes—strange. Her drink has a very subtle bitter taste. She gagged a little, but she's able to keep it down. She already drank half despite the bad flavor. Afterwards, she sets her glass down on the table.

"Guys, do all wines taste this bitter?" she asks.

"Not really, why?" Sonic remarks.

"It's just that…my wine…is…" All of a sudden—Amy is feeling really dizzy after she trails off. "What's happening…? Sonic…?"

She can't really see their reactions—because not only she feels like the entire room is spinning, her vision is blurring. She tries to walk closer to Sonic while leaning her hand on the table to keep balance.

"Are you feeling okay?" a voice asks, but it's all distorted to her. She can't even tell who's speaking.

"N-n-no… I-I-I think I… need… to…" she stutters weakly.

And then—she immediately passed out—into Sonic's arms. She blacks out and she's perfectly unconscious.

_The Next Morning…_

Amy moans lethargically as she awakens. When she opens her eyes, she feels the pain in her head and her eyes are blinded by the sunlight beaming through the window. She meticulously places her hand on top of her head to relieve it.

"What happened?" she asks weakly to herself.

Very carefully, she picks her head up and looks around. She notices that she's not in her home, she's in a different room—a room she's pretty unfamiliar with.

"Where am I? Am I still in Sonic's?" She sits up to look around. When she pulls herself up, not only is her head hurting, somewhere else hurts as well…

"Ow," she complains. Amy looks down at where the pain is—it's in between her thighs and it's very sharp. She also realized that—all part of the uniform is taken off—she's completely naked. She gasps in fright.

She searches around to find something to cover herself—but nothing. However, she caught something that shocks her the most.

All around her, she sees—all five guys sleeping. Both Sonic and Scourge had Amy in their arms; Manic is sleeping on the other end of the mattress; and both Shadow and Silver are right in front of her. What's even more shocking—they're all fully exploited. Aside with that, there's an ashtray filled with freshly used cigarettes; they must've been smoking while she's out cold.

Amy blushes in embarrassment after seeing them sleeping in the nude. She quickly places her hand to her mouth and she feels something disgusting: some kind of thick liquid and it tastes awful. She slowly pulls her hand off and takes a look of what is now on her palm. The liquid is all whitish-clear—and she knew what it is.

"Oh, dear God!" she whispers in panic and she spits the leftover fluids out of her mouth. She gazes back down to where her womanhood is—it's all sore and it's hurting her whenever she moves. She touches it to examine it herself—and she too has foreign fluids covering her womanhood; there's some that is filled inside.

"What the hell did they do to me?!" she whispers loudly, but soft enough to not wake anybody up.

The fem-hedgehog quickly searches around to find her undergarments. It took her a quick second since they're on the right side of the mattress, right behind Sonic. She grabs them, puts her bra back on and then her panties. Afterwards, she meticulously stands up from the mattress and walks over the sleeping hedgehogs. It's a good thing that they're heavy sleepers—or maybe just too intoxicated to wake up from all that wine they drank last night.

Before she heads out of the room, Amy has caught something else. Sitting right in front of them, she finds a video camera on a tripod.

"Huh?" she wonders. She gets closer to the device and then takes it into her hands. She's about to see what was recently recorded in there, but she doesn't want to wake any one of the boys up. So, she takes the camera with her, and she left the room.

Amy decides to see the video in the living room. She sat down on Sonic's loveseat. The fem-hedgehog turns the camera on, rewinds it to the beginning—and she can't believe her eyes.

All of the videos recorded in the camera—are really the recordings of her getting violated by each male hedgehog.

The first video was Manic: the camera was hidden somewhere on the furnishing and in between some objects. It was on night-vision mode since the guestroom they were in was dark and she could clearly see herself getting raped by Sonic's brother on the bed. When he was done, Manic looks into the camera lens and he signals a peace sign.

The next video was Shadow: apparently, the device is waterproof and it was recorded on a soap-stand in the shower. Minutes after the forced love-making, Amy sees herself all crouched down in the tub while Shadow stood above her, staring at her vulnerability. He then stares at the camera lens and signals the same sign.

The third was Silver: the camera was hidden somewhere in the living room, clear enough to record the two in perfect view. Amy sees herself on the table and Silver getting rough on her. After he was done and left her lying on the table, the white hedgehog looks at the camera and also signals the peace sign.

The fourth was Scourge: the device was on the table and she couldn't believe the fact that she hardly knew that it was there. The footage just showed how the dark green hedgehog violated her from the beginning. After finishing her, Scourge goes to the camera and gives the peace signal.

And the fifth was Sonic: the camera was in night-vision, it was on top of the dresser and facing to his bed. It even showed how her boyfriend was looking at the camera for a mere second as he rapes Amy. The rest she already knows. Sonic then gazes at the camera lens and gives the signal.

Finally, on the sixth footage—it shows all five of them...violating her in the same room. It turns out that they drugged her while they were having wine and they begin to sexually ravish her—all together. She really can't see the rest anymore-she already knows what happened next.

It has come to realization for Amy. Every day, she wonders where the rest of the boys went and left only her and an individual all alone in the house. The theory is that each day, they take turns while the rest goes into another room to surveillance and record everything via camera. But the question that remains a mystery is—why did they do it?

After watching the horridness, the fem-hedgehog shuts off the video-camera and left it on the coffee table. She gave herself time to think—but the feeling inside her stomach is distracting her. Suddenly, Amy's nausea builds up again—and she runs into the bathroom.

Right away, she starts vomiting again into the toilet. The retching sounds are slightly loud, but she manages to keep it muffled by leaving the door closed. She only vomited for about one minute, and her throat and stomach suddenly hurts from all that excruciation. Lastly, Amy picks herself up from the toilet and sat down, leaning her back against the door. She places both of her hands on top of her stomach to ease herself down.

"Oh…" she moans in both complaint and in pain. "What have I gotten myself into? How can I be so foolish? Why did I fall for that last night?"

Amy starts to think about whether she should break up with Sonic and then forbid herself from seeing his friends ever again. She should because of everything they have done, but she shouldn't because Sonic happens to be the only person she can turn to. He helps her with everything and he has always been very generous and highly devoted to her. Not just because of his compassion and devotion, she couldn't leave Sonic because of her—

That's when the thought hit her: Amy has decided to go back home and take the test.

Quickly, she grabbed the shopping bag where all of her casual clothes are still stored in the bathroom; she takes them out and puts them on in a hurry. With that done, Amy left the bathroom, along with other things that belong to her. She still doesn't want to wake Sonic or any of the others up, so she devises something else.

She takes out a little notepad from her bag and a pen. She writes,

_"There's something urgent that I have to do back home. I'll call you later. Love you._

_-Amy Rose_

_P.S. I know I left the flowers in your kitchen, but I'll be back to pick them up soon."_

The fem-hedgehog tapes the note onto the coffee table in the living room. After getting everything done, she leaves the house.

* * *

_One hour later…_

"My God, please be negative. Please be negative."

Amy is pacing to and fro in her bathroom, waiting for the time to come. She's really nervous; she's seriously not ready to have a child yet and she can't even afford to take care of one. Worst case scenario, she might have to drop out of college and she really can't do that; thousands of dollars will be wasted for nothing and education is still her major priority. Also, abortions happened to be one of her biggest fears, so that won't work for her either (unless she has no choice).What would she do if it is positive? Consider adoption? Maybe…

She stops pacing and looks down at the pregnancy test, sitting on the edge of the sink. It's still in progress. In deep anxiety, she continues to stare at it. She can hear her own heart beating in an echo…

_…Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump…_

Just then… a little beep is heard.

Taking deep breaths, she slowly takes the pregnancy test into her hand. She read it… and…

…It's positive.

She knew it all along.

"No…" Amy's voice broke. In total shock, she loses grip to the test and it drops onto her bathroom floor.

She got down on her knees and tilts her head is down. She really wanted to cry in distress.

"I can't believe this is happening," she sobs in morose. "Why…?"

All of the sudden, Amy begins to cry. Tears of pain are now flooding in her eyes. This happened for several minutes until…

She hears her phone ring from outside of her bathroom.

Getting herself together, Amy stands up from the floor and discards the pregnancy test into the garbage bin adjacent to the toilet. Then, she exits out of the bathroom.

She picks up her phone from her vanity and reads the caller ID. It's Sonic.

She sniffs for one last time, trying her best to hide away her sorrow before she accepts the call.

"Sonic?" she says

_"Ames? Are you okay? We just found out that you left. Is everything alright? What was that urgent thing you need to do?" _ Sonic says on the other end.

There's silence for a mere second. Amy is about to cry as she is about to break the news to him. However, she manages to remain strong.

"There's really something you should know," she tells him. She takes a deep breath and says…

"I'm pregnant."

And the biggest mystery is…

Who is the father?


End file.
